


Femslash February 2019

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: Disney Princesses, Figure Skating RPF, Hair - MacDermot/Rado/Ragni, Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens, My Faith In Frankie, Original Work, Space Battle Lunchtime (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Femslash February, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: A drawing a day for the month of February.





	1. RPF Fandom: Tessa/Kaitlyn




	2. Original Characters: Three Witches




	3. Ship you've never drawn before: The Youth of America




	4. OT3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disney: Rapunzel/Ariel/Tiana


	5. Canon Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie Moxon x Kay Wallis


	6. Interracial Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Society


	7. Bi/pan characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one goes out to Evewithanapple


	8. Non-human character




End file.
